


Never

by Cashley



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: 100 word drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashley/pseuds/Cashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Kahlan's fault. Honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

Cara Mason never missed. Never. This was all the Mother Confessor’s fault. The Mordsith had been hunting for food when she came across a grazing deer. She had the animal squarely in her sights when she caught movement to her right. Kahlan Amnell was bathing in a nearby stream. Unfortunately, this also caught the deer’s attention. It was now or never. Cara let lose her arrow just as Kahlan stepped out of the water in all her beautiful glory. The arrow went flying past the deer causing the timid animal to bolt for the safety of the woods. _Damn Confessor!_


End file.
